Spectre
Koji Izama Spectre Member of Heroes for Hire (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History History Koji Izama was born to Hiro and Liliandra Izama in K'un Lun in 1993. Hiro was a highly skilled martial artist and was well known throughout the land for his skill. However, soon, the family was cast out of K'un Lun after Hiro engaged a diplomat in combat after making sexual advances on Liliandra. Hiro was outraged, but respected the wishes of his people and left K'un Lun for Chinatown,Manhattan. Koji's parents were always hard on him about everything he did. The way he'd walk, the way he'd talk, nothing he did was right or good enough for them.The one thing he'd always excelled at, however, was kung fu. He pieced together a mastery from a myriad of different sources, such as his local YMCA, random dojos he found around town, and what little he could convince his father to show him. Despite the extraordinary skill Koji exhibited as a martial artist, his father still always found faults in his form. And as such he lived under their critism for years. At least, up until he was 15, and Hiro died of a massive heart attack. Liliandra, overcome with grief, took to prostitution to make ends meet. Not long after, she was arrested for killing a john, and Koji was taken to a foster home. In his new home, Koji one day found his foster mother chanting over a brazier. When she soon rose to her feet and went to her room, Koji quickly approached the brazier and saw a magical looking land in it. (K'un Lun). When he touched the metal, the brazier seemingly pulled him in, transporting him to K'un Lun. He rose to his feet and began to venture the village. Upon visiting the marketplace, he ran into an older man, who upon seeing his face, asked him who he was. He told him his name was Koji Izama, and the man's eyes widened? "Is your father Hiro Izama?" "Yes, sir" "That was my brother...." From then on, Koji lived with his uncle Kashi. When he saw that Koji was skilled in kung fu, he began to train him with his two sons.He experienced extensive rigorous training in kung fu for 3 years. At 18, Koji, as well as his two cousins, Yoshi and Yami, being the most skilled warriors in K'un Lun, were all sent to battle a reborn Shou-Lao the Undying to acquire the Iron Fist, as the previous possessor, Daniel Rand had been killed in the Cataclysm. The battle went horribly rather quickly. The dragon killed Yami nearly immediately, and as the two remaining boys continued to fight, the beast deeply wounded Koji,leaving him bleeding out and dying as Yoshi continued to battle the dragon. Waking up in some form of spirit world, feeling defeated and depressed.As he began to lament, the spirit of his father appeared to him. "And as you always did, you allowed yourself to be defeated again. As you always have, you have yet again disappointed me." He then turned to his father and began a tirade. "You know what? F*ck you, old man. I dealt with you shit all my life, but I'll be DAMNED if I deal with it in death." Hiro's spirit smiled warmly on him and said. "Then use that fire in your belly and go slay a dragon" Koji rose to his feet, still wounded, just as the dragon was about to kill Yoshi. He rolled in front of his cousin just as it breathed fire at them both. It seemingly burned into his soul, and cried out as such. As the dragon was distracted, Yoshi then kicked the beast in the face. As a result, it grabbed the boy out of the air and devoured him, just before Koji delivered the final blow, killing the dragon. he then approached the brazier with Shou-Lao the Undying's molten heart in it. Then he drove his right fist into it, and received its power, the power of the Iron Fist. When Koji returned to his uncle and found that his sons had been killed, Kashi drove him from K'un Lun, and Koji left with no trouble. Koji then began to study at NYU when he soon found out that he was often short for cash. He then proceeded to search the classified ads, and soon came across "Heroes for Hire." Having done a bit of vigilante work in the community, he jumped at the chance to be paid to do it. He answered the ad,and soon met with a young Man named Jayson who was leading the group, and after showing him his skills, Koji was granted a spot on the team, and soon became Lieutenant, where he still serves today. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Koji is wise,very intellectual, as well as very intuitive,honorable, loyal, valiant, and courageous. He has his introverted moments,but tries to be a socialite. He is devoted to his position as the Iron Fist, and takes it rather seriously. He is also passionate writer and poet, as well as songwriter. He is currently unaware of his potential, but is improving as he continuously trains. Appearance Appearance Koshi's appearance is that of a normal denizen of Kun 'Lun. He is an 18 year old,Japanese male. He is tall, 6'3, and has a slim muscular build, long black hair, and piercing gray eyes. He also has a dragon tattoo on his back. Powers Abilities *Chi Augmentation: Plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao the Undying gave Izama the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi and enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. Through concentration, an Iron Fist can harness his spiritual energy, or chi, to augment his physical capabilities to even super human levels. Recently his powers, skill, and awareness have been all augmented to vastly higher levels; while the extent is unknown, it was stated his sense of sense of self has grown ten thousand fold and his capabilities now posses greater depth. He no longer tires from using his chi and is capable of using his powers for greater tasks. Examples include, healing himself from several external injuries, and detoxifying unwittingly ingested poison in his body with his chi. *Peak Human Strength: Typically, an Iron Fist possesses the pinnacle physical strength of a human man of his particular age, height, and build that engages in intense regular exercise. He possesses the peak level of strength a human can reach without being considered superhuman. With the use of his spiritual energy, Iron Fist is capable of augmenting his strength to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown but he was able to go toe to toe with a being who easily manhandled the likes of Luke Cage. *Peak Human Speed: An Iron Fist is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete and is naturally as fast as a human can be without being considered superhuman. An Iron Fist can use his spiritual energy to augment his speed to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown. He was able to hit a large monster over a hundred feet tall, nearly a hundred times, in the span of a few seconds at speeds faster than the human eye can track/see, move faster than a bullet and so on. *Peak Human Stamina: An Iron Fist's musculature is enhanced to generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for over an hour before fatigue begins to impair him. *Peak Human Agility: An Iron Fist's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are superior to those of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed, and is agile as it is humanly possible. *Peak Human Reflexes: An Iron Fist's reaction time if superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed, and are enhanced to the point where they could be considered superhuman. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge point blank gun fire, catch arrows in mid flight, and has even been capable off snatching and tagging bullets out of the air etc. *Peak Human Durability: The tissues of an Iron Fist's body are harder than those of humans. While still vulnerable to physical injury, Koji is able to use his spiritual energy to augment his durability to vast superhuman levels. He was able to survive a massive explosion at point blank range, without any sign of harm. *Chi Enhanced Healing: If he sustains injury or illness, an Iron Fist can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries, even the dispelling of toxins from the body,however Koji experiences great pain in the process. He has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in the slightest. He is also capable of channeling this energy into other people, allowing them to heal with more efficiency as well. *Iron Fist Punch: By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a very high superhuman level. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, an Iron Fist can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. He can hit with such vast force that he has knocked out incredibly durable Super humans such as the likes of Colossus with his Iron Fist. The act of summoning and using his chi for the Iron Fist technique used to mentally drains him after long periods of use but no more. *Mind Meld: An Iron Fist can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. *Energy Absorption: At times, he has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. *Energy Manipulation: Learned how to tap into energy fields, most notable the electromagnetic field *Heightened Awareness: Recently his awareness has increased to new levels. To what level it is unclear. His senses are so great he can hear the sweat running down the cheek of a person in another room, and even with his back turned he is able to sense when a complete stranger is going to strike before they actually do. *Enhanced Sight: He has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. *Environmental Adaptation: His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. Chi Manipulation:The Iron Fist grants Koji with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Orson Randall and Wu Ao-Shi. Also another ability demonstrated by Orson Randall is hypnosis, Koji has mastered this ability according to himself after "working with it a bit", despite not having an official master to instruct him int the development of the technique. Possessions Possessions A staff given to him by his mother. Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Hero Category:Characters